¿Un sueño deseperado?
by Teren92
Summary: Aqui les traigo otro cortito, de mi pareja hetaliana favorita :P, en esta ocacion tenemos a una belgica admtiendo sus sentimientos con dificultad y con escapes de deseos por Holanda... espero les guste


Me encuentro incomoda en mi asiento, desconcentrada, no es que la charla sobre como cuidar el medio ambiente no me importe, ni menos este aquí sólo para ocupar un puesto en la reunión pero...

Te miro nuevamente y simplemente pienso. "¿Por qué?", esa pregunta esta apareciendo con frecuencia en mi mente.

Con tu presencia, Con solo imaginarte o soñarte... ¿Porque?

Desde la última vez que nos vimos y pudimos charlar, no hubo en nosotros más que absurdas peleas que terminaron por alejarnos y me arrepiento, de verdad que si.

No nos hemos dirigido la palabra en meses, y la verdad siento que quiero, pero no me atrevo; te veo ahí en tu puesto con los brazos cruzados tan atento, tan serio como siempre, Concentrado, ingenioso, genial...

La vista es fantástica desde este lugar, agradezco mucho al coordinador de los asientos, pero también me disgusta; esa chica junto a ti... la relaciono a un estorbo, ¿porque tanta cercanía? me arruina la imagen perfecta de ti… y aquí estoy de nuevo, hablando mentalmente sobre lo bien que te ves y la reunión creo esta por terminar, al salir me preguntaran, y yo... ¿que? si, si, claro, porque se me ha ido el tiempo observándote nuevamente, como en otras tantas situaciones en las que nos hemos encontrado.

No sé que esta sucediendo conmigo últimamente, créeme que si tuviera control sobre lo que me esta ocurriendo, ya te habría dejado en paz hace tiempo atrás y todo seguiría igual, pero no puedo, esto va mas allá de mi…

Me derrito, y me parece algo incoherente; en esta dichosa asamblea me has pasado a mirar tan solo una veces, quizás por descuido, tal vez por mera curiosidad, pero no importa cual sea el motivo, me encantan esos ojos, son profundos, intrigantes, misteriosos y no lo niego soy curiosa, me encantaría saber que pasa por tu mente ahora mismo.

Diría que posiblemente me gustas, pero no, no es así, porque primero estaría admitiendo ser pecadora por tener pensamientos impuros hacia mi hermano y en las noches…demonios, en tanto siga así ni mil confesiones me salvan del infierno, pero en cualquier caso no lo es, yo sé lo que es que te guste alguien, Antonio ya me hizo sentir eso, sentirme atraída, sonrojarte por las sonrisas, pero aquí ahí algo diferente y me esta asustando.

Segundo, por que eres tú, siempre me pareciste demasiado serio y de mal carácter con tu forma de ser y no seria lógico que ahora me sintiese atraída por eso, más que mal por algo medio mundo duda de nuestros lazos sanguíneos, somos polos opuestos y tu uno realmente apuesto.

La reunión ha terminado, estados unidos ha dicho algo…pero eso si me da igual, quiero saber que tanto susurro hay entre tú y la India, ojala solo sea tu amiga, por su bien espero eso, sino se va a arrepentir, tengo un juguete nuevo que me gustaría probar…

Lovino se acerca a mí, intercambiamos unas que otras bromas y rápidamente me despido de él, al parecer Antonio le llama con mucha urgencia, suspiro, esto ha sido terrible, no solo me condeno como la peor incestuosa, sino que estoy fallando a mis principios, los que tanto he protegido y son motivos de que no parezcamos hermanos, bufo; aunque si soy honesta, tu también ahora eres católico, mas bien una mezcla rara, ¿Por qué demonios decidiste cambiar?, mejor lo hubiese hecho yo y no me sentiría como la peor basura de mundo.

Netherlands por el amor a Dios, dame otra oportunidad, Con Luxemburgo nos llevamos tan bien, ¿Por qué no podemos nosotros ser igual?, así...Ahora recuerdo, culpa mía…

La luz de la salida me enceguece, la sala en la que estábamos era demasiado oscura, oh no, son flash de cámaras, desquiciados periodistas como los aborrezco en este momento, sé que al terminar algo soy vocera de lo que ha sucedido, pero ahora no puedo, no sé de que hablamos, a menos que quieran que les cuente que estuve toda la reunión teniendo Fantasías con mi hermano, me sentencie a mi misma la condena de muerte o quizás mas interesante, que no lo pude dejar de mirar… si, serian excelentes reportajes sobre la naturaleza…

Y me asechan las grabadoras, ¿Qué hago ahora?, rápido una salida, tengo que decir que tengo un compromiso importante…no puedo ser vocera ahora, que otro tome mi lugar….por favor

-Bélgica, ¿nos darás el reporte sobre el acuerdo al que llegaron?

-¿Qué medidas decidieron tomar para prevenir la desintegración de la capa de ozono?

-¿es cierto que cerraran algunas fabricas?

-Disculpen, Voy con prisa, tengo mas asuntos que resolver, en otra oportunidad hablare respecto a eso, el tema es extenso…y

-Bélgica, ¿nos hablarías sobre tu ruptura con Antonio?

-¿Es cierto que ahí alguien nuevo en tu vida?

-¿Te volviste a enamorar?

De acuerdo, ¿Cuando pasamos al tema amoroso?, sé que estoy sonrojada todos mantienen ese aire de suspenso y siento mis mejillas arder por hablar del tema.

-No diré nada por ahora, ya les dije, tengo más cosas que hacer, con permiso…

Me obstruyen el paso, ¿como puede estar pasándome esto?, necesito ayuda; Hablar sobre mis romances de niña chica ya son tema pasado, tampoco puedo decirles que "me atrae mi hermano", bien si, lo admito, el caso no es ese ahora, y sobre la asamblea ni idea a que se llego!.

-¡Déjenme pasar!

-Alguna cita con tu nuevo galán, Bel

-¿Nuevo galán? ,¿Cita?,¿quien pregunto eso?

-Yo, levanta la mano un chico, dicen que últimamente has estado muy atenta y suspirando a escondidas por un joven que desconocemos, ¿podrían ser esos los motivos de su carencia de información y por consecuencia interrupción y negación a responder?

Siento mi corazón salírseme del cuerpo, Mi mejillas rojas en su punto máximo, mis sentidos desconectados y mi mente flotando, Me han descubierto, pero mas importante siento su aroma, esta cerca, muy próximo, Me esta rodeando en estos momentos con sus brazos y mis balbuceos salen a la luz, ¿Por qué lo hace?, pronto caigo en cuenta de que estoy saliendo del gentío con su ayuda, Mi respiración agitada no me permite hablar del todo y es él quien responde por mi, no sé si me molesta… a decir verdad no, Casi nadie sabe de nuestros lazos…y quienes lo saben, sabrán callar, pero para otra tendré que estar mas atenta a la realidad, no es posible que Holanda dijese eso….

Ojala no fuera un sueño, Dios si es otro, espero terminar como siempre en mi cuarto con las puertas cerradas disfrutando de la privacidad mutua…

Tendré que hablar seriamente con él, por esto y no para recriminarle, sino para decirle que no soporto estar lejos ni mucho menos sin poder tocarlo, decirle que estoy enamorada…jajaj , entonces era eso…

-Disculpen Señores, me llevo a mi chica, están estorbando nuestro paso y tenemos vida por si no lo sabían, no es de su incumbencia saber del corazón de alguien, y mucho menos que nos amamos….

De la muchedumbre alborotada, sale una pareja, suben a un carro estacionado en la calle y perdiéndose en la vista de la carretera, dejan a un publico expectante con tales declaraciones y aun muy aturdido Francés de vocero, atacado por preguntas.


End file.
